Eric Viggs
Early Life Eric Viggs was born on September 7, 2368. He lived with his mother Mandy and his father Johnathan Viggs as the first and only son of the couple. He was born in Sacramento, California. Mandy Viggs was a teacher of a Federal Public School and Johnathan Viggs was an exceptional lawyer. At seven, Mandy and Johnathan Viggs had been devorced. Mandy abandoned Eric. Three months later, Eric went on a business trip with his father. During that time, his father was murdered by a tried seperatist. He spent years isolated in an orphanage in Colony Wright. At the age of ten, Eric was adopted by Catherine and Richard Ray. Catherine and Richard Ray had diffculties with producing a biological son or daughter, so they had adopted Eric. Richard Ray was a mercenary working for a private military company and had made personal and tight bonds with Eric. Catherine Ray was unemployed. Pre-Military Life At the age of seventeen, Viggs began to accompany Ray in security contracts. Viggs was exposed to newfound violence. Soon afterwards at eighteen, Viggs had not only accompanied Ray for prolonged amounts of time, but had also co-worked with his father, following his father's career as he signed up for contracts with private military contractors and even the federal government. Ray however, exceedingly attempted to push him away from this career. Viggs had been forced to take college education sessions by his father. At twenty two, Viggs made entry to the Mobile Infantry to aid in the bug war shortly after his departure of college. He was soon shipped to the 32nd Mobile Infantry Battalion, then transfered to the 112th Mobile Infantry Battalion. Rank Record (Promotion.) Recruit to Private by Sergeant Larsen. (Promotion.) Private to Private First Class by Sergeant Larsen. (Demotion.) Private First Class to Private by Captain Fraga. Promotion to Private First Class restricted. (Promotion.) Private to Private First Class by Sergeant Larsen. Restricted (Promotion.) Private to Private First Class by Sergeant Larsen. Restricted (Promotion.) Private to Private First Class by Captain Fraga. (Promotion.) Private First Class to Lance Corporal by Captain Fraga. Education College: Crow's University of Technology and Science Two years of computer based sessions. Four years of chemistry based sessions. Four years of biology based sessions. Military Life Viggs proved to be very straight forward and professional in his missions. However, his personality itself is very bland and overall slightly robotic in the sense of his social life. This proves to be both good and bad. Even though he stays concentrated to the objective, his teammates always have a sense that Viggs will put comradery aside for the sake of the mission, as it's difficult for him to develop a relationship of any kind. During one of Vigg's missions, the 112th Mobile Infantry Battalion was being aided by a Pathfinder Detachment. A Pathfinder Captain took both Viggs and two other squadmates to the underground of a maze, which was shortly and thorughly navigated. Once met in the end however, there was a statue of some sort. The Pathfinder made contact with it. Suddenly the Pathfinder would be engulfed in a directed channel of an unknown psychic power, which was transfered to him. Viggs, seeing that part of his objective was to aid the Pathfinder, found it necessary to make an attempt to cancel the transfer by physically breaking the Captain's connection. This action was consequencial, as a small fraction of the power transfered to Viggs. Viggs went through three more months of combat before he asked a doctor for a special CAT scan during a standard medical checkup. They waves proved that Viggs was mildly psychic. In a blitz, the intelligence officers that were sent to investigate soon removed Viggs from his position and placed him into a classified science facility for prolonged testing and potential extraction of the psychic power. Category:Characters